A reactive processing method is known as a method of utilizing a molding machine for producing a resin molded article as a field of reaction. In particular, so-called “reactive extrusion processing” using an extruder has high industrial additional value and is actively used all over the world (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 exemplifies a polybutylene terephthalate resin as one of a variety of usable thermoplastic resins. The polybutylene terephthalate resin has excellent mechanical characteristics, electrical characteristics, heat resistance, weather resistance, water resistance, chemical resistance, and solvent resistance and is widely used as engineering plastic in various purposes such as automobile parts and electrical and electronic parts.
However, kneading for a long time is required for allowing a reaction to sufficiently proceed, resulting in a problem of reducing productivity. Furthermore, in the reactive processing method using a polybutylene terephthalate resin, the heat during the reaction decomposes the polybutylene terephthalate resin, resulting in a problem of deteriorating the physical properties of a polybutylene terephthalate resin molded article as a product.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-347151